Losing What Was Good
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: They were going to defy everything that people said. They had sworn to make it work. Neither of them knew that one tiny conversation would change everything. Another unnamed fic! R&R! Tell me who you think it is!


_----_

_----------_

_Losing What Was Good_

_----------_

_-----_

He held her gently in his arms. It wasn't that he couldn't let go, he just didn't want to.

He knew that this might be the last time he got to see her.

They weren't doing anything in particular. They were just sitting there, enjoying each others' company. But God knows how they could be enjoying themselves when they were about to be separated by 3000 miles.

She couldn't wait to go to college but she was still wondering about what had possessed her to choose a school on the opposite side of the country to him.

At first, they'd decided that it would be good for them. They were in love; of course they could make a long distance relationship work.

But as the time of their parting drew nearer, they couldn't help but realise that maybe they had been wrong.

Everyone around them had been telling them that it was no use, and that long-distance relationships never worked, but they battled through it all, and defended themselves and their relationship.

Everywhere around them, couples were breaking up, saying that they wouldn't be able to keep it up, but they had sworn to be faithful to each other.

They wanted to prove that it was possible to make long-distance relationships work.

So as they sat there, the evening before she was due to fly out, they were both thinking about what they had done.

She was the beauty of the school, and he knew plenty of guys would be after once she set foot on campus.

He was considered one of the best-looking guys at school, and he was sweet too, and she just knew he was bound to break a lot of hearts when he got to California.

She sighed heavily at the thought and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and his hold on her waist became firmer. He took her hand and began to play with her fingers, running them in between his and lacing them together awkwardly. She used her other hand to stroke his arm, slowly and lovingly. He leant down and kissed her softly and she sighed again.

_What? _He asked as he released her hand and moved it back to her waist.

_I love you._

_I love you too._ He replied. _But that doesn't tell me what the matter is._

_It's just…Is this really going to work? I mean, with what everyone's being saying, I don't know anymore._

_Do you want it to work?_

_I…I don't know. I just don't know._

His hand slipped from his waist and he slid away from her. She turned to him desperately, pleadingly.

_No, no! I didn't mean it like that. _She protested, even though she knew it was already too late. She reached out to him, but he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. She stood up and sat down gently on his lap.

_Please, _She kissed his forehead. _Please,_ His right cheek. _Please, _His left cheek. _Please, _His nose. _Please. _His lips.

He pushed her away but she clung to him, and every shred of hope left for them. He pushed her again, but still, she gripped him with all her might. Another push and she couldn't hold on any longer. She fell to the floor with a faint thud, and he immediately gasped and knelt down to help her up.

_Oh god! I never meant to…I'm sorry. Are you okay?_ She nodded and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. He shook his head and held her, rocking her gently and rubbing her back. She clung to his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. It was his favourite shirt - she had brought it for him - but his shirt was the least of his worries. He had hurt her. Not intentionally, but he had still hurt him. He had sworn to her never to hurt her, and he had sworn to himself that this was one promise he was going to keep. Curse him and his weakness.

Her tears eventually dried, and she sat back before rubbing the damp spot on his shirt with her sleeve. He took her hand from his shoulder and lowered it slowly.

_Stop. Just…Just don't, okay?_ She nodded, slightly worried. She had never seen him like this, and it scared her. He was being so distant, so cold, and for no apparent reason.

She reached for his hand, but he slowly backed away, returning to a standing position. He picked up his jacket from the couch and grabbed his bag from the coffee table.

He had planned to make her last night in town special, but now he just didn't have the heart. He backed slowly out of the room before turning abruptly and left the building without giving her a second thought. She pushed herself up onto the couch and curled up into a ball in the corner.

---------

She had been sitting there on the couch in the same position for nearly two hours when she realised she was being stupid. She didn't want to lose him; she couldn't lose. She found his black hooded sweatshirt, the one he had left at her house and she refused to give back. She pulled it on over her sundress and slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops before grabbing her keys and heading outside.

She didn't want to drive to his house; she didn't trust the people on the streets at this time of night, and so she walked the hike of a journey to his house.

She finally reached the house, tired, breathless and with aching feet. She knew that ringing the doorbell would wake his family, so she pushed open the gate to the back garden and walked through it, narrowly avoiding the overgrown rosebush on the other side. She walked round to the back of his house and kicked her flip-flops off. She eyed the tree in front of her before leaping at it, and landing on the first low branch. She scrambled up the tree, carefully and slowly before making the small leap onto his balcony. She swung herself over the railing and landed on the other side.

The curtains to his room were shut, but she knew that he never locked the door.

She went to pull it open, and sure enough, it swung open easily. She raised her head, and her eyes froze on what she saw.

He was caught in a steamy clinch with **her**, the one he had sworn he would never be with; they had **both** sworn they would never be together, despite the rumors.

She backed up slowly, but tripped over a stray twig, and fell to the concrete with a loud smack.

The pair jumped apart, and they looked at her. He looked at her cruelly, and held his other woman tighter as he stared at her, pure evil in his eyes.

The other woman, on the other hand, looked at her with apologetic eyes and a sad smile on her face.

He pulled his other woman to him and kissed her again, ignoring her, out on the balcony.

She blinked back the tears. She had to be strong. She got up, dusted herself down and shut the door as she watched the couple inside resume their 'business'.

She hopped over the railing and climbed down the tree. She picked up her flip-flops and left the property.

She made her way home, walking down the middle of the roads. She wasn't worried about her safety; a car could knock her down for all she cared.

Her life was ruined, and everything good in it was gone.

They had both sworn that nothing had ever gone on between them, and that nothing was going on between them. They had lied.

The tears overcame her, and she collapsed into a crumpled heap in the middle of the road.

She didn't care what happened to her now. She had lost everything that had mattered, and she didn't even care that she was leaving tomorrow.

She just needed to get away and forget everything - forget him. She had never known him to be so cruel, and frankly, he scared her. She couldn't wait to get away from him.

He had once been all that was good in her life, but now, everything had changed.

--------

-------------------

--------

_I did another unnamed fic - I was bored! I hope you guys like it._

_I'm not too proud of this; I liked my initial plan and plot but then it kind of tailed off into nothingness._

_When I wrote this, I imagined that it started out Ryella, but went into Rypay, but tell me what you think!_

_I'm planning to start work on the next chapter of Melting The Ice this weekend; if you want me to update any of my other stories make sure you tell me!_

_I'm writing two new fics at the moment, and a one-shot. Tell me if you want me to post the first chapters for my two fics!_

_----------_

_--------_

_------_

_----_

_--_


End file.
